Many economists plan for reducing global-warming emissions include different technologies to create, track, and measure an amount of renewable carbon in fuel sources. The renewable carbons in these fuels are a result of the biogenic content of the feedstocks used to create these fuels. The specific renewable (or biogenic) carbon content of these biofuels vary with the configuration of the production process.